


Destiny one-shot

by Sloppy_but_striving



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Destiny, Gen, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25431259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sloppy_but_striving/pseuds/Sloppy_but_striving
Summary: A short Destiny fic about hunter's ambitions and ghost's reaction to them. Might become a part of a series. Or not, i dunno





	Destiny one-shot

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language, so i apologize for dumb mistakes

\- Hey brotha’, how ‘bout another round of Gambit? – Drifter’s white and wide smile cut through hunter’s visor like a sword through a dreg.  
\- Nah, I’m good, thanks. I’m pretty tired of it for now, maybe next time…or not – muffled voice echoed throughout the halls of annex.  
\- C’mon, what’s wrong? Wasn’t your pay handsome enough? – Drifter’s voice became quieter, achieving his trademark ominous tone – or was your job not gruesome enough?  
\- Maybe. Maybe not – hunter turned around and took a step towards the exit – either way, I got better things to do  
\- What can be better than laying your fingers on the power of the taken? – Drifter lifted his arm and with his thumb, pointed towards the bank full of motes, that was humming behind his back. But his words weren’t enough to change hunter’s decision, as he kept slowly walking out.  
\- Well, it’s your loss. But when ya change your mind, ya know where to find me… - Rouge lightbearer crossed his arms, knowing full well, that his favorite hunter buddy will return, it was just a matter of time.

Hunter calmly ran to the stairs, which led out of the annex, effortlessly ascending them, and making his way to the bazaar. As he walked around the corner, bright sunlight blinded him for a moment, as dozens of ordinary, not light-wielding eyes stared at him. He never liked that kind of attention, but he didn’t have any choice other than force his way through the forest of friendly, but unnecessary gazes. Being a hero of the Red War is as much of an honor, as it is a nuisance, at least for someone like him.

When hunter finally made his way to the courtyard of the tower, he laid his eyes upon the Traveler. This “giant egg”, as he liked to call it, was just as mysterious and mesmerizing for him, as it was when he saw it for the first time. As he made several steps closer to it, he straightened his right arm out, clenching his hand into a finger gun that was engulfed in faint, but hot golden flame. His “Golden finger gun” was pointed at the Traveler, while several amused guardians were looking at him from different directions. This happened quite often. Almost every day, this hunter would stand right at the center of the tower and have a stand-off with a cosmic, paracausal entity, which itself gave him the very abilities that he’s “using” against it, as if mocking its monolithic and other-worldly nature.

\- Pow – he whispered, jerking his hand back, like it was hit with the heavy, but imaginary, recoil. He lowered his “weapon” and crossed his arms on his chest.  
\- Too bad the Vanguard doesn’t approve of my initiative… - after his muffled, and full of disappointment voice reached through his helmet, a small, black and white object, in shape not very different from a star, appeared right in front of his face.  
\- Correction: no one approves of your initiative – his ghost sounded calm, but slightly annoyed, as if they already had this exact conversation more times than they both can count.  
\- Vanguard’s approval is the only one that matters…  
\- Vanguard isn’t the only one that doesn’t want to put up with possible consequences of you snooping around inside of the Traveler – little light made a loop around hunter’s head.  
\- That’s not my problem – hunter stretched out his palm.  
\- Not now. But it will be – ghost made another loop around hunter’s head and landed upon his hand – I’m just concerned about you, like any ghost would be about his guardian  
\- Why’s that? I’m literally immortal. I killed a hive god and turned him into a weapon. I traveled through time and saved Saint-14, “the greatest titan who ever lived”, AND I destroyed a vex collective that communicated with The Darkness itself. It’s not like I’m afraid of being assassinated for my ideas – hunter’s voice sounded somewhat boastingly.  
\- There are things worse than countless death…  
\- Like what?  
\- Being rejected and exiled, and spending thousands of years in futile attempts to save the only person who stood by your side until the very end… - above the ghost appeared a projection of a golden eye, signature symbol of Osiris’ cult. Hunter again turned his head to the traveler, recalling everything that happened since the Red War.  
\- I spend centuries searching for my guardian. For you…and I cannot let you spends your endless life being a rogue lightbearer… - emotions in Ghost’s voice were overwhelming.  
Hunter looked down on his little floating pal.  
\- And what if I will become a rogue?  
\- Then I will become a rogue’s Ghost  
A grin appeared on hunter’s face.


End file.
